The Professors Pet
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, both professors at Hogwarts share a common interest in a student. The student? Why Hermione Granger of course. SS/HG/LM.. don't like, don't read. Rated M for later chapters. HP/DM also
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is the deal. I have paired SS/HG/LM together before in a few stories. I caught hell because I did it in one story so I'm being upfront. This is a fic with those three characters in it. Fan fiction only allows me to put two characters in the story development, so I put it under HG/SS. If you have a problem with this, then I suggest you not read the story. I have put warnings in the summary as well so if you read it and get upset it is not my fault. Other then that, Happy reading. Also, Hermione is of age in this fic.

"Come now Severus, are you telling me that you have never thought of a student in that way?" The new D.A.D.A professor, Lucius Malfoy asked.

"As far as I am concerned, I have never felt the slightest bit of lust or attraction for a student in all my years here." He replied shortly.

Lucius laughed, "I think you have Severus. I have seen you look at one in particular from time to time. I've seen the way you look at her, the way you practically undress her with your eyes. Everyone else may be blind, but I assure you I am not." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Really Lucius, and who might this... student be, hmmm?"

"The same one I've been watching... Hermione Granger."

Severus slumped back in his chair, knowing that Lucius knew his little secret, "I've never acted on it and she is the only one. I admire her intelligence and wittiness."

"Theres no need to defend yourself to me. If I had my way, she would be in my quarters right now." Lucius smirked, "Which leaves me to a thought."

"Lucius, she is a student."

"But she is of age and the way she looks at us, I believe her to want us as well."

"What looks?" Severus asked

"She looks at us the same way we look at her. Look, all I'm asking is for you to look into her mind a bit, and I will do the same. If we see what I think we will, I see no problems in having a bit of fun with her, like the old times. There is no need to rush into this, we need to feel out the situation."

Severus sighed, "I will look, but if I see nothing, we back off. Our reputation isn't great as it is, adding student violation to that list is not an option whether she is of age or not. She must be completely willing and prepared to keep everything as quiet as possible."

"Thats all I ask. We will meet Friday night and discuss our findings, that gives us a week to see if there is anything."

"Friday it is Lucius." Severus replied with a dismissive wave.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Lucius and Severus watched the topic of the previous nights discussion walk in and sit down between her friends. She was smiling and joking around until Ginny had said something to upset her. Severus noticed almost immediately and decided to take a quick look into her mind to see what the topic was. Images flashed through as he gently plowed deeper, searching for the cause of her current state. 

"I'm sorry Hermione, but really, all you ever do is hang around Harry and Ron, no guys are going to be interested in you when you are always hanging around two guys."

"What does that matter? They are my best friends and I refuse to push them to the side because you think I need to get laid." Hermione whispered back.

"You cant tell me that you aren't interested in any of the guys at this school." Ginny replied

"I'm actually not. None of them are on my level and I refuse to dumb up a conversation just so they want to fumble around with me and act like they know what they are doing in that department."

Ginny huffed, "What about John? He's pretty good."

"I don't want someone you have already had and I doubt he can do what I would want." Hermione replied, "Besides, I'm thinking of giving Viktor another shot. He's older, stronger and knows what I like."

"If you say so, but that means you only get laid on holidays."

Hermione laughed, "I obviously forgot to tell you that he is coming here to take over Hooch's position, he will be here next week."

"Oh, in that case you'll be spending a lot of time in a professors quarters." Ginny said with a giggle

"I hope so" Hermione replied with a laugh.

Severus gently pulled out, slightly surprised that he hadn't heard of Viktor Krum coming to teach. He watched as Hermione left the great hall and turned to Lucius, "Krum is coming to teach and apparently they are already involved." he whispered.

Lucius nodded, "I'm still not convinced though, I will continue to try to find anything whether you do so or not."

Severus gave a nod and stood from the staff table, heading for his first class of the day.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus sat behind his desk, watching the students work. His eyes would occasionally drift over to Hermione, who was concentrating on her potion to intently to notice she was being watched. Severus decided to go into her mind once again to see if he could find anything. He searched for a few minutes, watching her memories flash by, looking for anything that involved himself or Lucius. He had almost pulled out when he ran across a small, foggy memory, probably more of a dream then anything. He focused as hard as he could without alerting her as he tried to view the memory. He watched in shock as he saw her on her knees in the dungeons, Lucius standing behind her with his hand fisted in her hair while she sucked off the potions professor who was standing in front. He quick pulled out, breathing slightly heavy.

"_Dear Gods, Lucius was right." _he whispered to himself.

He decided he would continue to look a little everyday until he was sure and that it wasn't just a one time memory.

Over the next few days, Lucius and Severus would dip into her mind, finding small memories but nothing too extravagant. They were at a stand still as to whether or not she was truly interested, that was until Friday morning.

Hermione had walked into the great hall, looking tired and flustered. Severus and Lucius looked at each other briefly before Severus turned his attention to Hermione to view her memories once again. He was pleasantly surprised to instantly find what the cause of her disturbance was. It was another dream, but it was running through her mind in vivid detail. He could see himself laying on the bed with Hermione on top of him, moaning and hissing in pleasure as she rode him. He then noticed Lucius crawl onto the bed and slip behind her, inserting himself into her second hole, making her to almost fall limp and allow herself to be taken by both men.

Severus pulled out of her mind and glanced to Lucius, giving him a nod to look. Lucius pried in gently, finding what Severus was interested in. He watched for a few minutes before pulling from her mind and turning to Severus, "Game on" he whispered

"Indeed" Severus replied.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad I'm not the only one with my mind in the gutter. I love you guys.

Last time:

Severus pulled out of her mind and glanced to Lucius, giving him a nod to look. Lucius pried in gently, finding what Severus was interested in. He watched for a few minutes before pulling from her mind and turning to Severus, "Game on" he whispered

"Indeed" Severus replied.

Now:

The next week passed slowly while Severus and Lucius tried to come up with a plan. They wanted her and according to her dreams, she wanted them, both of them. Severus and Lucius were shocked at first, unbelieving that the innocent Hermione Granger was having as vivid dreams as she was, it was something they never thought could happen, but they welcomed it.

Despite what everyone thought, both men were highly attracted to intelligence, which Hermione had plenty of. They had shared women before, plenty times, but she would be different then the rest, not only was she smart, she had also probably been with one other wizard by the name of Viktor Krum. The witches they shared in the past, were nothing more the bar trollers who had probably been on more floors then Johnson's floor wax or as one might say, had seen more ass then a public toilet.

The first course of action would be to get her alone, to feel her out so to speak and with that, the first step was formed and it would start the next day.

Hermione arrived at her first class for the day, Potions. She took her normal seat and waited for the Professor to come in, bellow about how useless they all were, then proceed to give them instructions, it was a schedule and she knew how it worked.

"Today," Severus started, " We will be taking notes on the uses of Phoenix ashes. I expect you to go though your books and find as many as you can before the hour is up. BEGIN!"

Hermione quickly flipped through her book, she already knew where they were and what they did, but she wanted to be sure before she wrote anything down.

"Hermione, I cant find them." Ron whispered as he flipped through the pages of his book.

"Start on page. 67." She whispered back

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Detention tonight Ms. Granger, for helping another student who should be able to help himself. 8 pm, And don't be late"

Hermione sighed and continued to read, knowing arguing would be pointless. When potions was finally over, she scooped up her stuff and made for the door, Ron and Harry right behind her.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Ron said in a low voice.

Hermione stopped once they reached the hall, "It's alright Ron, Snape is just an ass, we all know that."

"But still, all you did was give me a page number."

"It's alright Ron, I can handle a detention with Snape." 

"We know you can." Ron replied with a small smile.

"We'll see you at lunch Hermione." Harry finally spoke, dragging Ron away. Hermione could help but smile at her two dopey friends. She made her way back to her common room as she had a free period and wanted to make sure she had everything she needed for DADA. She had almost made it when a pair of strong arms circled her waist from behind, causing her to yelp.

"How is your day Hermione?" Viktor whispered into her ear.

Hermione gasped and turned around, coming face to face Viktor. "When did you get here?" she asked as she through her arms around him for a hug

"This morning, but I've been with Dumbledore most of the time." Hermione nodded in understanding.

"So will you spend lunch with me?" he asked

"I'd love too, I've got got to stop by and tell Harry and Ron that I wont be there though."

"Not a problem, I'll meet you in the great hall so you can inform them, then we can head out to the pitch for lunch and a bit of flying."

Hermione's eyes lit up, she still wasn't fond of flying, but riding on the same broom with Viktor made her feel safe enough to enjoy it.

When lunch time came around, Lucius and Severus were discussing the upcoming detention for the one and only, Ms. Granger.

"She will be there at 8 tonight, you can come by around 8:30 for a game of cards and we will see how she reacts to having us both in the room with her."

Lucius smirked, "Sounds like a plan to me."

At the same time, both men swept there eyes over to the Gryffindor table, Looking for object of their discussion, only to find her standing next to Krum while explaining something to her friends. They noticed Harry and Ron nod as Hermione followed Viktor out of the great hall.

"Wonder where they're off to?" Lucius said with a bit of jealousy

"No idea, but there is only one way to find out." Severus replied with a quick raise of the eyebrow. The men waited for a minute before standing and following the pair. As soon as Lucius and Severus hit the hallway, they quickly disillusioned themselves and followed the chatting pair out to the pitch.

Severus gave Lucius a smirk as he noticed a blanket laid out with two meals on it, "Isn't that sweet" he chuckled.

"Hardly" Lucius replied

The men continued to watch quietly as they ate, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. They noticed Krum stand up and pull his broom from his pocket, then enlarged it.

"That one's new." Hermione stated

"Yes, I bought it when I found out I was to be teaching here. Are you ready?"

Hermione nodded and stood from the ground.

"If he thinks she is going to get on that thing he's insane." Severus chuckled, knowing Hermione hated flying.

"Well, he's either insane or has the right persuasion because she just threw her leg over." Lucius replied. Severus whipped his head around in just enough time to see Hermione scoot against the front of Viktor and him kick off. Hermione let out a small squeak, but seemed fine.

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch." Severus breathed, "I think we need to find away to keep them apart if this is ever going to happen."

"I agree, but for now, we worry about how to get her for ourselves."

Both men gave a nod and walked back towards the castle. Detention was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

"Well I'll be a son of a bitch." Severus breathed, "I think we need to find away to keep them apart if this is ever going to happen."

"I agree, but for now, we worry about how to get her for ourselves." Lucius replied

Both men gave a nod and walked back towards the castle. Detention was going to be fun.

Now:

Hermione arrived at the potions classroom at 8 sharp. She straightened her robes then knocked.

"Enter" Severus bellowed, hiding his smirk.

"Good evening Professor, I'm here for my detention." Hermione greeted in a slightly tired voice.

"Very well Ms. Granger, I have decided to have you do a few different things tonight and all will require you to lose the robes and pull up your sleeves, unless of course, you would like them to get wet and dusty."

Hermione nodded and waited for further instructions.

"First, I will have you scrubbing the cauldrons from the first years, there isn't verymany. Second, I need to to organize the supply cabinet, it doesn't need to be perfect tonight, and lastly, I seem to have a nasty stain on my desk and I require you to try to clean it. I will also not allow you to use magic to complete these tasks. Do you have any questions?"

"No professor" she replied

"Good, now remove your robes and begin."

Hermione removed her robes and pulled up her sleeves. Severus went to his desk and pulled out a deck of cards and sat them to the side. He then pulled out a bottle of red ink and started grading some assignments.

"I want them clean Ms. Granger, I want them to look as new as possible."

"Yes sir" she replied and filled the sink with hot soapy water.

When 8:30 came, a knock was heard on the potions room door.

"Enter" Severus bellowed and Lucius walked in with a small grin. He looked over to the sink where Hermione was scrubbing furiously, trying to get the gunk off the side of the 3rd cauldron.

"Good evening Severus, are you ready to play some poker?" Lucius asked

"Pull up a chair."

Hermione peaked over her shoulder and watch the two men set up a poker game. Lucius removed his robes before sitting across Severus.

"Dear god man, Take those robes off, we are playing poker, not teaching." Lucius said

Hermione tried to turn back to the sink, she really did, but she couldn't, her eyes were transfixed on the two main players she foundin her dreams night after night. She watched as Severus stood and removed his robes, earning a blush from Hermione who quickly turned back to the sink and started scrubbing harder.

Severus watched her from the corner of his eyes as he removed the robe and noticed the blush immediately. Inside... he was laughing.

They played around three games before Severus smirked at Lucius and stood from his chair. Lucius laughed silently and watch his closest friend go to plant the first seed into her mind.

"Ms. Granger, Unless you scrub harder and in circles, you will never get this done." He said in his best professors voice.

He moved behind her and pressed into her, wrapping his arms around either side of her arms and grabbed her hands.

"You need to scrub like this" he said as he used not only his hand, but hers as well to scrub to cauldron.

Hermione was blushing like crazy, but refused to say anything that might make him stop. This was her contact, the contact that she would dream aboutevery night.

"You must put passion into what you do, whether it is potion making or cleaning." he said in a gruff voice, knowing that the movement of his scrubbing was making his body shift against her in a delicious way.

"Do you think you have the idea? He asked.

"Y-Yes s-sir" she said shakily.

He leaned over close to her ear, "Good girl"

He left and went back to Lucius who was grinning like a mad man.

"She was blushing and when I peeked into her mind, she was making sure she didn't say anything that would make you stop helping her... she liked it." Lucius whispered

"Good" Severus replied with a smirk.

Around 30 minutes later, Hermione finished the last cauldron and made her way to her professor.

"The cauldrons are clean sir, so I will be heading to the supply cabinet now."

Severus looked to her, "Actually Ms. Granger, the cabinet can wait. It is already starting to get late and I would much prefer you try to get the ink stain from my desk."

"Yes sir" she replied with a small blush and made her way to his desk. Hermione decided to play a little game of her own, she knew she wouldn't get anywhere, but what could it hurt. She bent over the desk, her ass facing the professors and started to scrub as hard as she could.

Both men watched, Mesmerized by the swaying and jerking of her body as she ravished the stain. Lucius finally couldn't stand it after about 10 minutes and walked behind her bent form.

"Let me have a look at that stain, you should have gotten itby now." he stated as he leaned over her body, pressing his groin into her bottom and his chest against her back. After a few minutes, Lucius turned slightly to Severus, allowing his body to rub hers as he did so, "Severus, this stain will not come up, it was done in permanent ink."

Severus grinned, "Alright Ms. Granger, your detention is finished for the night."

Lucius pulled himself off and walked back over to the potions professor, taking his seat and lifting his cards. Hermione fastened her robes and flew from the dungeons as fast as she could, she need to relieve some... tension in the ROR before returning to her common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to Clarealexandra for being my beta.

Last time:

Lucius pulled himself off and walked back over to the Potions Professor, taking his seat and lifting his cards. Hermione fastened her robes and flew from the dungeons as fast as she could, she need to relieve some... tension in the ROR before returning to her common room.

Now:

The next morning, Hermione met Viktor with plans to go flying again. Professor Dumbledore knew of Hermione's relationship with Viktor and gave them permission to see each other if they wanted considering she was of age and the relationship was not new.

They had decided to start seeing each other again the first day when they went flying during lunch. Hermione wasn't in love with Viktor, she knew that, but he was always good to her and she couldn't help but have a soft spot for the man considering he was the first guy to pay attention to her in a way other then a friend. They had very little in common, but they managed to have a fairly decent relationship none the less.

Lucius had spotted the pair leaving the castle and decided to follow them, he wanted to see first hand what he and Severus were up against. Something didn't sit right with Lucius concerning Viktor. He felt that the Bulgarian was hiding something or was possibly not on the level, after all, he knew the signs having lived the way he did for so long.

Shortly before the final battle, Lucius had gone to Dumbledore and offered assistance in Voldemort's defeat. The night he was ordered to kill his family was enough to turn him away from his service. Dumbledore offered Lucius the Order's protection, along with Draco and Narcissa and while he and Draco accepted, Narcissa refused saying she would not go against her sister.

Lucius pleaded with her initially, but when she refused time after time, he finally gave up and figured she would let him know if she changed her mind. In the weeks after he accepted Dumbledore protection, Lucius had time to reflect on aspects of his life, remembering every crime and dirty deed he had done over the years and decided to change his ways completely.

When the final battle came, Lucius and Draco fought with the order against Voldemort and the deatheaters and while the Order and Harry were successful, Narcissa was killed by her sisters wand for not reporting Lucius and Draco's true alliance. She was viewed as a traitor and paid dearly. Lucius was upset over the loss of his wife, but slept at night knowing he had tried to help her get out of harms way.

Dumbledore soon offered Lucius the position of DADA professor, which he accepted immediately with the thoughts of restoring the Malfoy name. Lucius also decided to change his ways when it came to women. In the past, he had treaded them like objects or toys, but he wanted his name to be respected and playing with brain dead, sleazy women would not help in the least.

The first time he noticed Hermione was at headquarters. She was smart and she was passionate when it came to something she believed in or when she was trying to figure something out and he found himself attracted to her in a different way then his other conquests. He watched her, learning as much about her as he possibly could as he intended to, if nothing else, befriend her and over the summer, she and Lucius had done just that.

When Hermione returned for her last year and Lucius as a professor, they decided to remain friends but keep it in the dark as much as possible to avoid gossip and avoid giving people the impression that he was giving her better grades because they actually had a respect towards each other.

Lucius glanced back at the sky, trying his best to figure out what he felt was wrong with Viktor, but he couldn't so he decided to watch him and let Hermione know if he ever discovered what the problem was. He soon decided to go to the dungeons and have a little chat with Severus about the Viktor situation.

Lucius knew Severus would help find out what was going on with Viktor. He knew that Severus, all though he would never admit it, was very fond of Hermione beyond the physical attraction and much like she and Lucius, Severus and Hermione decided to act no different when it came to school as well.

When he reached Severus's quarters, they both sat in the arm chairs in the study and discussed the situation.

"Somethings not right, I can feel it." Lucius started

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked

"Krum, there is just something about him that sets me off."

"Could it be because he has the witch we want?" Severus asked with a smirk

"Don't be funny, you know damn good and well that something is sneaky with him and despite our agreement with her to act like teachers and student, I still consider her a friend and refuse to let her get hurt."

Severus sighed, "I agree Lucius, I too consider her a friend and don't want to see her get burned."

"Then its settled then, we will keep an eye on Viktor and if he steps one toe out of line, we will inform Hermione."

"Yes we will, besides, if this helps us get her for ourselves, then I am willing to be a rat in order to do so."

Lucius suddenly started to laugh, "You know, I bet if we were to approach her and tell her we want her she would probably agree."

"Probably, now that I know she thinks of us more then friends, but then it takes the fun out of the chase."

"Very true." Lucius agreed with a smile, "very true."


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

Lucius suddenly started to laugh, "You know, I bet if we were to approach her and tell her we want her she would probably agree."

"Probably, now that I know she thinks of us more then friends, but then it takes the fun out of the chase."

"Very true." Lucius agreed with a smile, "very true."

Now:

Over the next few weeks, Severus and Lucius watched Viktor like a hawk, waiting for him to screw up and fortunately for them, he had. It was during the second week of 'Viktor watch' that they noticed he would leave the castle around 3 in the morning and come back an hour later with a slight spring in his step.

"He's got another girl." Lucius whispered

"Seems so, but why when he has Hermione?" Severus questioned

"Not sure, but one of us need to follow him."

"Too right" Severus agreed, "I'll follow him tonight if he leaves."

"Good, good." Lucius replied

Later that night, Viktor stuck with his schedule and left the castle, followed by a disillusioned Severus Snape. He walked to the gates, took a quick look around and apparated away. Severus went to the same spot, picked up on his magical signature and apparated to the same place.

Severus didn't recognize the area, but spotted Viktor immediately and resumed the chase. Viktor took him through alley ways and darkened streets before stopping at a small building, Viktor made another quick glance around to make sure he wasn't being followed, then went inside. Severus waited for a minute before slipping inside, still under the disillusionment spell.

Once inside, Severus gasped at what he was seeing, men were dancing with men, there wasn't a single female in the club and the men didn't seem to mind one bit. Severus had to admit, he was slightly disturbed, even though he and Lucius had taken women together, they never touched each other in _that_ way and watching these men hump each other when there was no female around gave him the willies. He looked around the club and spotted Viktor, talking to a tall, brown haired man who was obviously a little sweeter then the average male. Severus watched in horror when the limp wristed man groped Viktor through his pants and started to rub while Viktor pressed into his hand.

"No shit" Severus muttered to himself, "Krum's a closet poof!!"

He watched as the tall man led Viktor away, pulling his dick like it was a leash, with Viktor smiling behind him. Severus took a deep breath and followed, already sure of what was going to happen, but he needed to be 100 sure before he said anything.

He followed them up a set of stairs and into a bedroom that was to the left at the end of the hall.

"I'll just stay by the door so I can run if need be." he thought to himself, starting to get a sick feeling in his stomach. It didn't take long for the sickness to intensify when he noticed Viktor pull the other mans pants off and bend him over the edge of the bed.

"Time for me to leave" Severus thought, and turned to exit, but when he gripped the door knob, it would budge.

"Oh no...no no no no no no no no, I'm to young to watch this." he whined to himself. He pulled his wand and pointed it at the door, saying spells as quietly as he could, but to no avail. His concentration was broken when he heard a moan.

"No no no no no no." he repeated, pulling with all his might at the knob, but it was no use. He turned around just in time to see Viktor push himself inside the man with a groan.

"Oh Merlin, I'm going to have to obliviate myself." the muttered, turning back to the door, not wanting to see anything else.

An hour later, Viktor gave the man a slap on the ass, who giggled at the contact.

"So Vicky, am I better then the girl?" the man asked

"Much, but she is good to have around when I cant visit you." Viktor replied, earning another giggle from the obvious fem in the relationship, "I'll try to come back tomorrow as well, but I promised her I would spend time with her."

"Give it your best try Vicky, I'll be here waiting for you."

After a few more minutes of kissing, Severus finally managed to get away, wanting nothing more then to gouge his eyes out and puncture his own ear drums, along with a nice, strong obliviate. He made his way outside the club, passing hoards of other kissing men on the way and apparated to the gates. Severus practically ran to his rooms, passing Lucius on his way, "Bring fire whiskey, large tumbler and Pensieve." He ordered, blowing past him with a billowing of robes. Severus went straight to the bathroom and stripped, turning the shower as hot as it could to get rid of the fungus he felt growing on his skin.

Lucius sat down in Severus study, wondering what could have been so bad to send Severus Snape, ex deatheater, man who's seen everything, running for a shower. He didn't have to wait long before Severus came into the room, skin pink from scrubbing.

Lucius Laughed, "Come now, it couldn't have been that bad."

"You have no idea what I went through tonight, now pass the whiskey, the tumbler and the penisieve." Severus muttered.

Lucius did what was asked with amusement and watched as the potions master downed a hearty glass of whiskey.

"Okay, I'm doing better now" Severus said with a long sigh, "but it wasn't exactly what we thought."

"What else could it be?" Lucius asked with confusion.

Severus pulled his wand and pointed it at his temple, extracting the silvery strands from his mind and placing it in the pensieve.

"I refuse to repeat it, if you want to know, have a look for yourself" Severus replied, pouring another glass of whiskey.

Lucius chuckled again, and touched his finger into the bowl. Severus watched in amusement as Lucius stiffened, looking like he was trying to pull out of the memory. When he finally managed to pull out, Lucius was even more pale then usual. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and turned it up, not bothering with a glass.

"He a fucking poof? Of everything it could had been, he's a Nancy?" Lucius asked

"So it would appear." Severus answered.

"Damn, and obliviate is out of the question because we have to find a way to tell Hermione." Lucius stated.

"Correct, and I also think we need to invite her over for a game of cards tomorrow night to save her from being with the poof."

Lucius nodded, "I'll take care of that, I'll ask her to stay behind after class."

Both men grew silent and continued to stare into the fire, each shuddering every time an image would cross their minds.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

Lucius nodded, "I'll take care of that, I'll ask her to stay behind after class."

Both men grew silent and continued to stare into the fire, each shuddering every time an image would cross their minds.

Now:

The next morning, Hermione sat in her D.A.D.A class, watching the object of last nights dream walk around the room. She couldn't help but feel guilty about Viktor, he wasn't what she really wanted, but she didn't have a chance with the two professors she wanted so bad, even if it was only once.

The class ended and she started to pack up her bag.

"Ms. Granger, Please stay after class, I need to speak with you." Lucius stated

Hermione finished packing her bag and walked over to him. He waited until the students left before closing and locking the door. Hermione turned to him, "You wanted to speak with me Professor?"

"Let's cut out the formality Hermione, no one is around to witness it."

Hermione nodded, "Thank Merlin, every time I raise my hand I almost call you Lucius." she laughed

he gave her a pat on the shoulder and a smirk, "Listen, Severus and I are going to be playing cards again tonight and we would like you to join as a third. You can come under the notion of a detention."

Hermione smiled, "Sure, I'll get me out for a while" she laughed, "What time and where?"

"8 tonight and in the potions classroom. We will actually be playing in Severus's quarters but it would not look right if you were seen entering there."

She smiled, "Sound good, see you tonight."

When 8 rolled around, Hermione knocked on the potions classroom where Severus was waiting, "Ready to play Hermione" he asked

"_In more ways then one" _she thought to herself.

"yes, I'm ready." she answered

She followed Severus into his chambers where Lucius was already waiting with three classes of fire whiskey, already poured. Hermione laughed instantly, "look at me... the goody two shoes, drinking and playing cards with her professors... people would faint if they knew."

"Yes they would, so mum is the word" Lucius replied

"Of course" she said as she sat down. Severus sat down and dealt the cards.

"We are playing seven card stud, are you familiar with the game?" Severus asked

"Ummm, yeah I remember, we played it once or twice during the summer."

The three played a few hands, downed a few drinks and before they knew it, it was 11 at night. Hermione was a bit tipsy but not drunk while Lucius and Severus were still as sober as before. Lucius gave Severus a look in which he nodded in reply.

"So... Hermione, I see you are with Viktor again." Severus stated, "I though you ended it?"

Hermione sighed, "I did end it, and to be honest I never should have started it again."

"Why?" Lucius asked honestly

"Because something isn't quite right with him... he just seems... different."

"How so?"

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat, "He ummm, wants to,...well, gotothewrongplace." She finished quickly.

Lucius couldn't help it and doubled over in laughter while Severus fought to maintain his composure, "Hermione, I think we should clue you in on something."

She gave them a raised eyebrow, "Something I should be aware of?"

"well, Lucius noticed that Viktor leaves the castle...often, so I decided to follow him. I cant tell you what I witnessed, but I'll be more then happy to let you see for yourself as I refuse to be witness to it again."

Lucius raised up his glass, "here, here" then he shuddered.

"Alright, where?"

"Go to my room and look in the pensieve I have set up, I know you know how it works."

"Umm, where is your room?"

"Through that door" he said as he pointed across the room. Hermione rose from her spot and walked over to his room. She instantly noticed the pensieve on the night table and went to it, she placed her finger into the bowl and was instantly transported to an alley way where Severus was walking at a brisk pace. She followed him into the club and froze when she saw Viktor kissing the other guy.

"Do you think she's going to react badly to this?" Lucius asked

"I'm sure we will find out soon enough." he replied

Five minutes later, Hermione walked out of the room, completely red in the face. She walked over to the table and sat back between Severus and Lucius, gave them each a look, and burst into a fit of laughter.

"He's a nad nibble?" she laughed harder, "A packer, flamer, butt pirate, wood warmer, canal pal, pole smoker..."

"We get it" Lucius said with a cringe, interrupting her little parade of names, "You're not upset?"

"No, I'm not upset, this just give me a reason to end it with him." Then she paused with a look of mortification, "Oh Merlin I hope I didn't turn him gay."

This time Severus did laugh, "I am sure you did not turn him gay."

"How do you know? Maybe I suck in the sack and don't know it."

Lucius raised his perfectly arched eyebrow and leaned forward, " Would you like a second... or third opinion?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione blushed, surely they didn't mean them... did they?

"H-How would I get said opinions?" she asked, " From who?, surely you don't mean Ron and Harry."

"No, Potter and Weasley are merely boys, They would probably lose it before they even got near you."

"ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod." she chanted in her head.

Severus smirked, "God... has nothing to do with this. You see, we know what you dream about, we know who you fantasize about, and we... would be more then happy to give you those opinions."

Hermione wasn't sure if she should be angry at the invasion of her thoughts, or turned on with their offer.

" I ...oh...ummm," she said while turning a wonderful mixture of pale then fire red.

"Come now... don't be shy. You are after all of age and already active."

Hermione gulped, "Both of you... at the same time?"

"We've done it before." Lucius said with a smirk

Hermione blushed once again as Severus and Lucius moved closer to her. Severus leaned over to her ear, licking the shell of it before speaking, " As long as you keep it between us, and tell no one, the three of us could have a lot of... fun"

Words were no longer coming to her as Lucius leaned to her other ear, "We could make those wicked little dreams of yours come true, all you have to do is say yes."

Her eyes glazed over as she felt her inside thump with need, she glanced at both men and whispered, "Yes."

A/N: sorry, sorry, sorry, I have taken longer then normal to update as I am working on my own book, which takes an extraordinary amount of time to complete one chapter as they are at least 10 fully typed pages per chapter and around 9000 words each time, not to mention the fact that I am creating my own world, characters, and the details are a lot more involved then any of my fan fiction stories. I would also like to head off any flames for the gay names... I assure you that I have nothing against gays as my baby brother is one and I call him those names... with love... all the time and he doesn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Don't kill me... I'm posting, I'm posting, lol. Umm, smut is in this chapter as you probably know... but I will warn you anyways. Also, please excuse any mistakes you may find as it is getting late and my brain is slowly shutting down.

Last time:

Hermione blushed once again as Severus and Lucius moved closer to her. Severus leaned over to her ear, licking the shell of it before speaking, " As long as you keep it between us, and tell no one, the three of us could have a lot of... fun"

Words were no longer coming to her as Lucius leaned to her other ear, "We could make those wicked little dreams of yours come true, all you have to do is say yes."

Her eyes glazed over as she felt her inside thump with need, she glanced at both men and whispered, "Yes."

Now:

Severus and Lucius stood at the same time and each extended a hand towards her. Hermione blushed once again and took the offered hands.

"I've, uhhh, never been with...two." she whispered

"Don't worry love, we wont bite... much." Lucius replied

"Besides" Severus said in a husky whisper, " Great things take time and tonight, we have nothing but."

Hermione glanced at both men and gushed, she couldn't help it (I would too). Severus could tell by the way she was squirming that she was already turned on beyond repair, nothing would make her chicken out tonight and for that... he was grateful.

They led Hermione into Severus's bedroom where Lucius quickly put the pensieve away with a shudder. Lucius then turned to Hermione and smirked, "ready to live out your dreams?"

Hermione gushed again and Severus let out a chuckle.

"Hey, thats not funny, you two have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." she huffed, "I cant help it if my body reacts strongly, after all, all I've had was a poof recently."

"We are not laughing at you... we actually think the blushing is...cute." Lucius replied as he moved into position in front of her. Hermione lifted her head slowly to look into his face and noticed his gray eyes were looking at her intently as he lowered his mouth her hers. Hermione hesitated, but soon lifted her arms around his neck, pulling him in deeper and responded to the kiss.

Severus walked up behind her, pressing his body into her while running his knuckles down her side, "You know Hermione, the first dream I witnessed was of you, sucking my cock while Lucius guided your head."

Hermione moaned into Lucius mouth at the thought. Lucius smirked and pulled away, "I think I would actually like to see that...if that is... you still want to."

Hermione didn't reply but nodded her head frantically, the thought of having Severus inside her mouth while being dominated by both was enough to almost make her come in itself. Lucius stepped away slightly and turned her towards Severus, "On your knees." He ordered in her ear.

Hermione didn't need to be told twice and dropped.

"You know Severus, I think I would like to see her do this with a lot less clothing, What do you think?"

Severus smirked, "I think I'd have to agree, will you do the honors?"

If it were possible, Hermione got even wetter, the two men she had dreamed about were just as dominating and controlling as she hoped for. Lucius whispered a quick spell and flicked his wand, causing her clothes to disappear from her body.

"Lovely" Lucius growled

Hermione looked up to Severus and placed her hand on his zipper, looking to him for approval... god she hoped he knew how to play this game.

"You may." he said with a nod.

' yes, yes, he knows the game' Hermione shouted in her head. It took Viktor forever to play like this and even then, he wasn't good at it, he never wanted to 'force' her to do anything and it was frustrating.

Hermione slowly pulled down his zipper and unclasped his pants allowing them to fall to the floor. She lifted up his right foot and removed the boot before moving to the left foot to do the same. She shimmied his pants off completely and groaned at the sight of him.

She once again looked up to him.

"Take it witch" he said with a firm nod.

Hermione licked her lips and lowered her mouth to his cock, swirling her tongue around his head and dipping the tip of her tongue around his small slit. She placed the head into her mouth and gave a hard suck while tilting her head side to side. Severus placed his hand on the back of her head.

"All the way witch" he ordered

Hermione slid her mouth all the way down, relaxing her throat to allow all of him entrance. She heard Severus hiss at the feeling and mental gave herself a pat on the back. The next thing she felt was a strong hand grip into her hair. She knew it was Lucius because Severus currently was holder her by the ears, guiding her back and forth.

Lucius dropped down behind her and lay on his back, fuck watching, he wanted to play as well. He gently spread her legs apart and slid his head under her, placing his mouth over her dripping core. Hermione sped up her pace on Severus as Lucius practically fucked her with his tongue, using his nose to rub against her clit.

As she moaned, her throat vibrated against Severus, making him buck into her even harder. Severus removed his hands from her ears and placed both into her hair, pulling her faster and faster.

"Sweet Merlin your good." He hissed and caused Hermione to gush again, hoping she wasn't drowning poor Lucius in the process. Her question was answered as Lucius moaned into her.

"Reach your hand back witch, and feel your other lover." Severus ordered. Hermione reached back and placed her hand on his chest, spreading her fingers wide as she caressed his firm body. Severus continued to pump into her mouth for a few more minutes until he felt himself nearing orgasm.

"Stop witch." he ordered, " Leave me and do the same to Lucius."

Hermione really didn't want to move. The things Lucius was doing to her should have been illegal of some sort but she complied. She waited until Lucius slid out from under her before standing up.

"I say we move this to the bed." Lucius stated as he grabbed Hermione by the wrist, pulling her to the large, king sized bed. Lucius crawled in first and lay on his back, motioning for Hermione to join him, which she happily complied. She moved up his body until she reached his cock and slid her mouth over him, taking him in all the way as she did Severus.

"fuck witch" Lucius growled as she went to work instantly. Severus moved up behind her, dipping two fingers into her.

"She's a tight one Lucius" Severus stated, "Very tight indeed."

Hermione moaned at the welcomed intrusion, she knew his fingers were only the tip of the ice burg, but to have any part of him inside of her was thrilling.

"Stop your sucking witch and come up here." Lucius ordered

Hermione groaned, Lucius knew how to play this game too, this was her lucky day.

"Put me inside you." he ordered. Hermione obliged and straddled his hips, sliding his shaft inside her warm, wet body.

"OH Gods" She hissed as he filled her up, the tip of his cock resting against her cervix.

"Now lean to me witch, allow Severus to feel you as well."

Hermione leaned forward, pressing her breast into his chest, her stomach against his, her mouth upon his mouth. She gasped as she felt the solitary finger enter her second opening, but it wasn't enough, she wanted...no needed more.

"Severus, I am not a virgin to this, I do not need to be coddled." she hissed, "I want you to fuck me... I want you both inside me now."

Severus and Lucius both had a cock twitch at that exact moment. The words coming from her young little mouth would have made Voldemort turn good if the reward were a romp with her. Severus pressed his cock at her backside.

"As you wish." he said as he pushed into her.

Yes it hurt, yes it stung, but by gods did it feel wonderful. Having both men inside her made her feel full, contents as if she had everything in the world she could have possibly ever wanted. Both men started of slowing, trying to find a rhythm that everyone would be happy with. She could feel them moving inside her. Her hands were gripping the sheets on each side of Lucius shoulders as they picked up speed, moving as one.

The sound of skin on skin, groans and moans of pleasure ripped through the room as things started to get more frantic. Hermione had that feeling, the feeling like she would explode if she didn't get release soon as did the two men. Hermione was the first to state the obvious.

"I...I'm,...going, to I cant... hold" she moaned in a deep, sultry voice as her world exploded. Her scream would have broken mirrors had Lucius not pulled her mouth to his. Having Dumbledore walk in at this particular moment wouldn't do anyone any good and her scream probably would have echoed through out the castle.

The feeling of her walls clamping down on the men sent them over the edge with her, Severus gripped her shoulders and slammed into her harder and harder until he finally stiffened and released inside her with a roar. Lucius, who was still going lost the battle at that exact moment. Seeing Hermione's eyes squeeze shut as Severus released did it for him. The look of pure bliss on her face was his undoing as he shot inside her, squirt after delicious squirt.

The three remained entwined as they struggled to regain strength. Severus was aware that he was probably squeezing the life out of her as she was sandwiched between them but his body couldn't move, it had been along time since he had came that hard. After a few minutes, he finally removed himself from her body and flopped down to the side of the bed.

"That was... delicious." Lucius whispered

"Indeed" Severus replied.

They both waited for Hermione's input, but no words came. Lucius looked down to her and laughed.

"I think we wore her out, she is already asleep." he smirked, "With a grin on her face."

Severus let out a laugh, "let her sleep, If anyone asks, I'll tell them she was assisting us with a project and fell asleep while working."

Lucius nodded and gently rolled her off of him, placing her in between both of them. He reached down and pulled the covers over the three of them where they quickly joined her in slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time:

Lucius nodded and gently rolled her off of him, placing her in between both of them. He reached down and pulled the covers over the three of them where they quickly joined her in slumber.

Now:

The next day, Hermione was walking to lunch when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She stiffened as she recognized the smell of his cologne.

"Viktor, let go of me."

His eyebrow's raised and he released her, "Have I done something wrong?" he asked

She turned to him and gave a small smile, "I think we need to talk Viktor, but not here."

"My rooms then?" he asked

Hermione nodded, "lead the way."

The pair walked quietly down the halls, unaware of the two sets of eyes watching their every move. Lucius and Severus looked at each other and nodded. When Hermione and Viktor reached his rooms, the pair entered with two disillusioned professors hidden in the wings.

Viktor turned and closed the door then instantly grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. Lucius and Severus were seething at the sight but were relieved when Hermione placed her hands on Viktor's chest and pushed him away.

"Viktor, you need to stop. I told you we need to talk." She said calmly

"Cant we talk after? I'm really in the mood right now." Viktor whined

"No we cant talk after" she snapped, "We need to talk about us and how it's not going to work out."

Viktor raised an eyebrow, "Why are we not working out? I thought we were doing fairly well."

"We were" she said while looking down at the ground, "But I know you've been cheating on me."

"I have not" he retorted, "I've been with o other girl but you."

Hermione couldn't help it and started to laugh, "Thats just it Viktor, I know you haven't cheated on me with another girl," she sighed, "I know about the club Viktor and what you do there."

"W-what club?" He asked nervously, knowing deep down that he was busted.

"Don't give me that shit Viktor, I know you are fucking men."

"I am not."

"Viktor... playing stupid doesn't suit you. All I'm saying is that you and I wont work and this...thing... this relationship is just pointless."

Viktor sat down on the bed and placed his face in his hands, "I'll stop Hermione. I wont see him anymore. Please just ...don't end this."

"I cant Viktor, knowing that I will never truly make you happy, I just cant"

"You do Hermione, you do make me happy."

Hermione crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to him, "If I made you happy Viktor, you wouldn't have felt the need to fuck someone else, especially another man."

"I'll prove it to you Hermione, just give me the chance."

Hermione stood from the bed, "I'm sorry Viktor, but I cannot give you that chance."

Viktor stood from the bed and threw his lamp against the wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces, "You are not ending this Hermione, not after everything." he yelled.

Severus and Lucius went on alert, ready to beat the hell out of the Bulgarian if necessary. Hermione sighed and waved her wand, repairing the poor, defenseless lamp.

"Temper Viktor." she said calmly.

"There is someone else isn't there?" He asked suddenly, "I know you, you would give me another chance if no one else was involved."

Hermione sighed, "Yes Viktor, there is someone new but it didn't happen until I discovered your little secret."

"Who is it... I'll kill the little twerp."

"Viktor calm down. First of all, they are not little, second of all they are older then you are and straight as an arrow and third, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't stand a chance when it came to a fight."

Severus and Lucius both puffed their chest out at the praise.

"They Hermione? As in more then one?"

"yes Viktor, I have two lovers now." she said quietly, "ones that I have thought about for along time."

Viktor let out a laugh, "You, Hermione Granger are a slut. No self respecting woman would be with two men."

"I'm not a slut Viktor, nowhere close to a slut" she hissed

"If you are letting two men fuck you, older men at that, then I can assure you that you are nothing more to them then a cum bucket, a young, tight hole to stick their wrinkled pecker into."

" Thats not true." she whispered

"Is it Hermione? Did they say they loved you? Did they promise you anything?... tell me, what have they done for you that says otherwise?"

"That is none of your concern." she snapped

"You'll see " He laughed, "Just be careful not to get knocked up, Merlin knows you wont find anyone worthy if they see you walking around with a child, knowing you were a slut for a pair of old men." he paused for a minute, "Just leave Hermione, I have no use for damaged goods."

Hermione looked up to Viktor with tears in her eyes. She didn't know if what he said was true. Was she merely just a play thing, a slut because she indulged in two men at the same time.

"Viktor... I- I " Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and ran from the room. If Viktor was right she would be devastated, not because she was in love or anything like that, but because she had protected her reputation for years, watching everything she did just to make sure she wasn't perceived as a slut or anything else foul.

Severus and Lucius were livid, they could tell by the look in her eyes that he had planted doubt in that over working mind of hers. They knew they would have to work twice as hard to prove that she was more then just a tight hole for them. They were also sure that they were going to have a little talk with Viktor for calling her names such as slut and cum bucket.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I had to post this chapter. I was thinking of way to do this and found myself laughing so I wanted to get right on it.

Last time:

Severus and Lucius were livid, they could tell by the look in her eyes that he had planted doubt in that over working mind of hers. They knew they would have to work twice as hard to prove that she was more then just a tight hole for them. They were also sure that they were going to have a little talk with Viktor for calling her names such as slut and cum bucket.

Now:

It had been two days since Viktor had told Hermione those things and she had yet to leave her dorm. Word from the other girls was that she wasn't feeling well but three men knew different. Lucius and Severus were angry, not just angry but absolutely furious with the big headed, Bulgarian canal pal. Thanks to him, Hermione was locked in her room probably regretting ever getting involved with them.

Viktor however was smug. He was proud of himself for hurting her like that, not that he wanted to hurt her deeply, he mainly said what he did to make her feel bad about herself so she would be less temped to say anything about his extra activities...he would gladly spill the beans if she did.

Severus and Lucius had been planning, and tonight was going to be the night they took revenge for Hermione. They had learned Viktor patterns and knew when he was due to visit the club and tonight..he was due. The two men had been working on glamors, they had no intentions on alerting Viktor to their identities when they actually confronted him.

"I'm not sure about this Severus." Lucius complained

"Lucius, grow a pair. We served the darkest wizard known so don't tell me you are worried about something as trivial as this."

Lucius stood, "This is NOT trivial. We are going into forbidden territory and come to think of it, I'd rather face Voldemort instead of this."

Severus rolled his eyes at his blond counter part, "Just get ready, we are leaving in two minutes."

Lucius growled and applied his glamors... he wanted no one to know about this. Within five minutes, Lucius and Severus were standing outside of the gay club, both shuddering but knew this was the only place to get to him with out students being alerted or letting him know of their identities. They slipped in the door walking extremely close to each other to appear as a couple, hoping to avoid any lurkers. Both men walked closely to the wall, side stepping so their bums were hidden from the sight of any wondering eyes.

"Do you see him?" Lucius whispered, trying to call attention to himself.

"Not yet...but he may be on the other side."

Lucius closed his eyes and pouted, he really, really wanted to be back in the safety of the castle.

"You just stay here, I'll go check the other side."

"You're leaving me alone?? I'll be man handled!!" Lucius said with a voice slightly higher then normal.

"Quit acting like a child. Just stand against the wall and don't make eye contact with anyone."

"Fine.. go." Lucius groaned, "the sooner we find him the sooner we can leave."

Severus gave a nod and walked off, leaving Lucius to his own devices. The club was full of men from every color, shape, and style. Some men looked like they had crawled from under a rock while other looked to be highly respected and well dressed. The music was blaring through out the entire club. Men were dancing with men, kissing and grinding their bodies. It took a great deal of effort to keep from running out the doors screaming for he nearest shower in a safe place. He finally reached the other side and looked around for the one who had wronged their Hermione. It didn't take long to find Viktor, who was currently dancing between two men... way, way, way to close for Severus to even comprehend. He quickly swallowed the bile that rose into his mouth and started back towards Lucius.

Lucius was still firmly pressed against the wall, watching the ground to avoid eye contact with anyone when Severus approached. Not thinking, Severus clasped Lucius on the shoulder to get his attention. As soon as Lucius felt someone touch him, he moved away quickly with a scream that could easily pass for a womans. Severus couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

"Good gods man, get a hold of yourself." Severus chuckled.

"I though you were one of them." He said with a sneer.

"Well I'm not one of them and I have indeed found him."

"Where is he at?"

"By the speakers sandwiched in between two men."

Lucius paled, "Thats just not right."

"Indeed."

The two men started walking to where Severus had last seen Viktor. The two men continued to walk closely, but apparently it wasn't enough.

"Aren't you just a sexy hunk of man." a tall, skinny, very flamboyant man stated to Severus.

Severus looked like he had just seen Voldemort and backed away, bumping straight into Lucius.

"I am with someone, so if you will excuse me." Severus stated dryly, trying to get away from the man.

"Who's the lucky guy?" the man asked. Severus blanched but grabbed Lucius by the hand.

"I'm with him." he replied, pulling Lucius from behind him.

"Ohhhh, you are both Lucky. Your friend has a nice chest."

Lucius freaked and went for his wand, ready to blast the butt pirate into next week.

"Now, now, sweetheart, he was just giving you a compliment." Severus stated, "Say goodbye to your friend as we must be going."

Lucius gave Severus a glare that promised death if they made it out of here alive. Severus just smiled and pulled Lucius by the hand, breaking contact as soon as they were out of the mans sight.

"I feel so dirty." Lucius shuddered

"How the hell do you think I feel? I was called sexy."

"Yeah, well he actually complimented my person."

"Lets not argue and just get this over with."

They continued to walk to the side where the bar was. Once they were there, Lucius was temped to order a drink but quickly decided against it when he saw the bar tender wearing a half shirt, pony tail and shorts that should be illegal for any man to where.

"He's coming over here." Severus hissed, nodding in Viktor direction.

'Thank gods we are almost done." Lucius replied, sinking further against the wall.

"I wouldn't do that" Severus stated calmly

"Why the hell not?" Lucius asked

"Look to your left, sliding down the wall."

Lucius paled and turned slowly, afraid of what was there. It didn't take but a minute before Lucius stood away from the wall quickly with a look of horror on his face. No more then two feet from where he was standing was a healthy load of giz sliding down the wall.

"Fuck this shit" Lucius growled. He walked into the crowd and placed his wand against Viktor's back.

"We want to talk to you outside Krum. Do not fight or I swear to Merlin's left ball that I will hex you so bad that you will never get hard again."

Viktor gulped and nodded. Lucius pushed Viktor through the club with Severus close behind, getting a few pinches on the butt here and there.

"Fucking animals" he growled, squeezing his butt cheeks together so they wouldn't be able to get a pinch in.

Once they finally made it outside, Severus and Lucius breathed a sigh of relief.

"What is the meaning of this?" Viktor shouted, breaking away from Lucius.

"My, my Mr. Krum. I see you have a temper." Severus stated

"Point being?" he asked sarcastically

"Point being... you lost your temper and insulted someone very close to us." Lucius drawled, keeping a safe distance.

"Who? I haven't hurt anyone."

"Oh but you have. She is about 5'4", brown eyes, curly brown hair and goes by the name Hermione."

Viktor's eyes widened, "Its you two... you are the two geezers fucking her."

Lucius felt his wand twitch, "I'd be careful on who you are calling geezers boys." he growled

Severus however didn't take the insult so calm and quickly pulled his wand on the younger man.

"Watch what you're saying fucker. We are not old and I resent the insult." he circled Viktor slowly, making him nervous, " You see Krum. My friend and I care for Hermione. Our intentions are not to bed her and use her for a cum bucket as you so rudely called her."

Lucius took a step closer to Viktor, "And I will let you know that the both of us have killed men for less in the past."

Viktor gulped, "Who the hell are you?"

"We are two people who are closer to you then you think. We hear everything, see everything and are everywhere you are. Take my advice boy." Lucius seethed, "You will apologize to her for your foul language and you will leave her be afterwards... Am I clear?"

Viktor frowned, " Why the hell should I? I owe her nothing."

The next thing Viktor knew, he was pushed against the wall with a hand at his throat by a pissed off potions master.

"You. Will. Fucking . Apologize. To. Her" He hissed, "I will not hesitate to harm you in ways that you have never imagined."

Viktor glanced down the the arm that was attached to the hand around his neck and spotted the dark mark.

"Death eaters" he whispered to himself.

"Right in one" Severus growled

Viktor didn't know who these men were but he knew that they were not to be fucked with.

"I will apologize to her first thing in the morning." he stated weakly

Severus release him and smirked, "I'm glad you finally see things our way."

"We will be watching to make sure." Lucius gloated, "So you better make it good."

Viktor nodded and slowly backed away, running into the club as fast as he could.

"Thank Merlin. I need a drink and a scolding hot shower." Lucius said while cringing

"Come now Sweetheart" Severus laughed, "it's not that bad."

"Fuck you." he replied as he started to walk away.

"Nice ass." he shouted, making Lucius walk faster.

"I find no humor in this" he hissed, making Severus laugh harder.

The men aparated back to the gates and made their way back inside the castle. If anyone could see the men they would laugh. Both went back to their respective rooms, showered for almost an hour before downing half a bottle of fire whiskey, both trying to wipe the night away from their memories.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three days since she and Viktor had fought and he had called her those names and three days since she stepped foot outside of her dorm but today was different, today Hermione was going to walk straight into the great hall and act like everything was normal.

She had thought a lot about Viktor's words and after three days of thinking on it, she decided she was not ashamed nor was she a slut, she was simply a girl who knew what she wanted and took it when offered.

She showered, dressed, put on some light make up and walked out of her room with her head held high. Viktor was wrong and she knew it. She, Severus and Lucius had become friends before any of this happened and she knew despite their past, she was not a play thing or a cum bucket to them. There was just too much at risk if it were the case and she found out about it.

When Lucius switched sides, Hermione was the first to accept him, she was the first that didn't avoid him like the plague and she was the first to actually sit down and have a conversation with him, so she knew that he had more respect for her then what Viktor was accusing.

When it came to Severus, they had become more then Professor and Student one night when they had a talk about everything that had been going on. She had respect for the man and even though he annoyed her to know end when it came to school, he was an interesting and intelligent person to talk to, she didn't have to dumb up her conversations so he would understand what she was saying and that was something she could get used to.

Hermione ended her thoughts when she reached the doors of the great hall. She took a deep breath and started to walk inside when she was pulled back by Viktor.

Hermione spun around at lightning speed with her wand drawn, "Come to insult me some more, call me more hurtful names because of something you know nothing about?" she asked, keeping her wand pointed at him.

Viktor stepped back and shook his head, "I actually came to warn you and apologize to you."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "Warn me about what?" she asked

"The men you are seeing... they are deatheaters."

Hermione chuckled, "I know what they were Viktor."

he furrowed his eyebrows, "And you, a muggleborn is sleeping with them?"

"Yes I am, and to let you know, I have no regrets either." she replied with her chin raised in defiance.

Viktor shook his head again, "Look, if you know what your doing then fine, I wont say anything else about that. I do however want to apologize for the names I called you. Your...uh.. friends let me know that they had nothing but honest intentions with you."

Hermione sighed, "I forgive you Viktor but know this, Next time I will not. I am not mad about your... other person and I do not plan to say anything about it... your secret is safe, but in return I expect mine to remain a secret as well."

Viktor nodded, "Done. My lips are sealed."

"Good, now I really need to get in there and eat... I am starved."

Viktor laughed and opened the door for her. She walked through the hall with a smile on her face as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table.

"You seem to be feeling better." Harry announced

"Tons better actually... must have been a bug or something."

The group continued to talk for a few minutes before the owls arrived with the mail. Hermione wasn't expecting anything so she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to the activity around her. A big brown owl landed inches from her plate making her look up.

"Is that for me?" she asked, giving the bird a little pat

The bird eyed her critically for a minute before dropping the letter in the plate with a hoot. Hermione laughed at the birds aim and handed him a piece of bacon. With another hoot, the bird expanded his wings and flew away.

Hermione noticed the letter was not addressed but figured she knew who if was from. She quickly opened the letter while everyone else was distracted and read it contents

_H._

_Meet us in the P. room for lunch._

_S & L_

"_P. room" _she thought to herself and then it dawned on her, P. room was for potions room. She glanced up the the head table and gave a slight nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When lunch time came around, Hermione made her way down to the potions room, checking to make sure she wasn't being watched or followed. She opened the door, took one more look around then walked in.

Lucius and Severus were already there with three plates of food set out. Hermione felt her stomach flip at the memories of the last time she was here and could help but let a blush and a smile grace her face.

"We were beginning to think you were avoiding us." Lucius stated as she walked closer.

She shook her head, "I wasn't avoiding you. Viktor just said some things that upset me and I needed time to work everything out in my head.

"Did he apologize to you?" Severus asked

Hermione nodded as she sat down in the waiting chair, "He did this morning. I forgave him but told him next time I wouldn't. I also struck a little deal with him. I told him that I would keep his secret if he kept mine and he agreed quickly."

Both men gave her a stiff nod but remained quiet, They wanted to know if she was going to end things with them or continue.

Hermione noticed the question in their eyes and smiled, "I plan to continue... don't worry."

Both men let out a breath at the same time, glad Viktor didn't ruin anything. They ate their lunch while Severus and Lucius told the story of how they survived the gay club. Hermione would burst out laughing at the face they made when explaining what they had witnessed. They were even more animated when it came to the guy that was hitting on them and how they acted like they were together to get away from him. The entire story amused her to no end. They finished their lunch, made arrangements for her to visit them tonight in Lucius's quarters and then parted ways as lunch was ending and both Lucius and Severus had a class coming.

Hermione left the room with a spring in her step and a knot in her belly, anticipating what the night would bring.


	11. Chapter 11

Around 9 that night, Lucius opened to the door to a blushing Hermione. He took a quick look in both directions to make sure no one was around before pulling her into his rooms and against his body.

"Did anyone notice you?" he asked, backing her into the wall

"No, I didn't even pass anyone on the way here."

"Good girl" he replied, pulling her into a kiss. Lucius, keeping his mouth fully on hers, led them into the living room area and sat down on the couch, pulling her into his lap. He pulled his mouth away breathing heavily, "Severus will be a little late tonight, I hope that is not a problem."

Hermione shook her head, "not a problem." then slammed her mouth against his again. She was kissing him frantically and he was enjoying it but it wasn't what he and Severus wanted tonight. They had decided that even though she assured them that Viktor's words meant nothing that they wanted to take her in a way that showed she was more to them then a easy fuck. Lucius took a deep breath and pulled her mouth from his.

"Tonight will be different then last time." He said while slowing his breathing.

"Different" she asked confused

"Yes, different. We don't want to fuck you." he said while tracing his finger along her jaw line, "We want to make love to you."

Hermione blushed again as Lucius pulled her mouth back to his but this time the kissing was slower and deeper, more then a crazed lip locking session. He finally stood and walked her to the bedroom, laying her down once they reached his bed. He whispered a spell taking their clothes away and lay in the bed next to her.

"Just relax and let me do what I will." He said in a sexy voice.

Hermione relaxed into his warm, soft bed.

"Close your eyes pet." he whispered.

Hermione did as requested without a fight and moaned when she felt Lucius trail his warm hand between her breast and down to her stomach. He moved to where he was over her slightly, his long blond hair dragging across her skin as his tongue explored her neck. His mouth would alternate from licking to gentle biting, making her skin erupt into goose bumps. He trailed his tongue down to do her breast, circling her nipple with his tongue before gentle sucking it between his lips.

A tall man with black hair watched from the doorway with a smile. He quickly removed his clothes and climbed on the opposite side of Lucius. He gave his friend a nod and lowered his mouth to the neglected nipple.

Hermione threw her head back and moaned. Having the mouths of both men on her body was close to sensory overload but she was loving it. She reached her hands, tangling one in blond hair, the other in silky black, pulling them closer to her body.

She felt Lucius's hand move further down until her reached her curls. He used his middle finger and traced her slit, spreading her wetness over both openings. He slipped his finger inside her and pumped slowly, using his palm to rub her clit in small circles.

"mmmmm, feels... so.. good." she moaned, gyrating her hips slightly.

She felt a second hand, one she knew to belong to Severus, move down her side and slip under her leg. Severus slipped his finger inside next to Lucius's making her jerk at the sensation and know that they were both inside her. Lucius and Severus moved in perfect timing, both caressing her walls with firm strokes using their longest finger.

Severus soon pulled his finger out of her wetness and slid it into her second opening.

"Oh Merlin" she whimpered, "I need you both to fuck me." she said in a voice that almost sounded like she was sobbing.

"No yet Pet." Severus replied.

Severus glanced over to Lucius who gave a nod. They both retracted their fingers and moved lower, laying on their stomaches side by side between her legs. Lucius took her right leg and placed it on his shoulder while Severus did the same with her left. Both men lowered their mouths at the same time, both using their tongues to explore her.

They were aware that their tongues would occasional hit but it didn't matter. The taste of her was there and they wanted more.

Hermione tried to control it but she couldn't and exploded in orgasm, coving both of their faces with her release.

Both men smirked at a job well done and moved up her flushed body, feeling their lust starting to take over. Lucius moved up to the headboard and sat with his back against it.

"Come to me pet." he said while gently tugging on her hair. Hermione quickly rose to her knees and crawled onto his lap, lowering her dripping core onto his cock with a load moan. Severus rose and stood on the bed to the side of the pair. He reached out his hand and pulled her head close to his cock, silently telling her what he wanted.

Hermione licked her lips and quickly pulled him into her mouth while continuing to ride Lucius. Severus let his head fall back as she licked, sucked and nibbled down his shaft before sucking him hard, allowing his head to hit the back of her throat.

Lucius watched as she took Severus in and the sight made a roll of pleasure shoot through his body. He pumped harder and harder, loving the way her body closed around his while she sucked off their partner. The tension soon became to much and he roared with orgasm, cumming into her hard and unrestricted.

The sight of Lucius coming undone was enough to trigger her own orgasm as she screamed her release, vibrating her throat against the head of Severus's cock. Severus gripped the back of her head and fucked her mouth as hard as he could without hurting her. His actions sent her into a third orgasm for the night, tightening around Lucius's spent cock that still rested inside her. Lucius threw his head back in complete bliss as she clamped down around him and Severus lost it, shooting warm jet after warm jet into her hungry mouth.

A/N: I am very temped to make some LM/SS interaction adding a slash warning to the title. I will go with majority so I need you tell me if you want that or not.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey there.. with the last chapter, I asked about adding slash to the story. I had over 50 people reply and the majority said to go for it. I did however get more then five that said they didn't want it or they were okay with a just slight slash. Sooo, I have started a new story called Of Snakes and Lions, which will have heavy slash, and in this one, I will put only very minor into it with a warning at the beginning of the chapter. I have decided to do it this way because the story did not start out with a slash warning, and I know what it is like to read and follow a story only to have something thrown in that completely ruins it for me. Hope this makes sense.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

For the next few weeks, The three continued with life as normal. Hermione would sneak down to the designated room for the night and be back in her own by morning... no one suspected a thing... or so they thought.

In reality, One person did suspect something was going on, but didn't know exactly what it was or who it was with, but Ginny knew Hermione wasn't spending her nights with Viktor. She had taken that roll.

Ginny had tried to get information from Viktor, but he kept his word and played dumb about the entire situation. Viktor had in fact figured out who Hermione's new lovers were... it wasn't rocket science when you actually put two and two together. There were only so many men with the dark mark floating around Hogwarts.

Ginny had made it somewhat of a private mission of hers to find out what was going on, after all, Hermione wasn't offering up any information and when asked, she would just say she needed time alone – Ginny didn't buy it.

She had managed to form a plan and managed to snag Harry's Invisibility cloak. She would find out soon enough...or so she hoped.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

It was a Friday night once again and after much discussion, it was decided that between Hermione's patrolling, Lucius's essay's and Severus's exaggerated Pop quiz, meeting was just not possible, so they just agreed to meet sometime later in the next week.

Luckily for all involved, Ginny had picked this night for her first round of spying. She wasn't trying to be malicious... just curious to where her best girl friend was running off to and not returning for an entire night.

She follow Hermione over the entire school and Ginny was getting frustrated, Hermione was doing nothing but what needed to be done and it was getting late, surely something would have happened by now.

Ginny had continued to follow Hermione for another thirty minutes before she finally gave up. She followed Hermione into the perfects bathroom and when she realized Hermione was doing nothing but taking a bath, she snuck back out and returned to the Gryffindor common room.

Had Ginny stayed longer, she would have spotted a smiling Professor Snape making his way towards the perfects bathroom.

Hermione had mentioned that when her patrolling was finished, she had planned on taking a long soak in the perfects bathroom and when Severus finished his grading earlier then expected, he decided to take a little look and see if she was there.

He pushed the door open and instantly smelled her preferred scent, wafting through the air. He knew no other students were walking the halls as it was well past curfew. He peeked around the corner, just to make sure and when he spotted her leaning back with her eyes closed – he smiled.

He placed a silencing charm on the bathroom, along with a heavy ward to prevent anyone from entering.

She had been so relaxed, she didn't even hear him come in, nor did she notice the man behind her, stripping out of his clothes. He stepped into the water and slowly made his way over to his lover.

"Are you relaxed?" He asked in a silky voice, causing Hermione to jump slightly but instantly smile when she realized who it was.

"I suppose I am." she replied with a small stretch.

Severus smirked and made his way over towards her, wedging himself between her legs. He bent down and took her mouth into a long kiss which she eagerly responded.

It took only a few minutes before Hermione felt herself being lifted from the water and placed on the side of the bath. Severus moved forward and ran his tongue down down her body, starting at her neck and slowing moving lower to his main destination.

Hermione didn't question him, she was lost in the feel of tongue and grinned a wide grin when she felt his tongue slide over her slit.

Severus pulled her legs from the water and placed one on either side of his shoulders, allowing her to relax as he feasted.

His tongue slid over her slit a few more times before it slipped between the folds and into her already wet body.

Her hand flew out and gripped his hair, urging him to go deeper. He complied and went in as deep as he could while using his nose to rub her swollen clit.

Hermione withered as he assaulted her with his mouth and nose, quickly bringing her to Orgasm with a loud groan.

"Good thing I put up a silencing spell." He said cheekily as he lowered her legs down to his waist.

Hermione blushed, but smiled just the same. He lowered his mouth back to hers, allowing her taste to transfer between them.

"Tell me what you want luv" he whispered as his cock rubbed against her center, "You just have to tell me and it will be yours."

Hermione's body jerked once again as his words shot straight through her body and between her legs, causing her clit to throb for him again.

"I want you inside me." she replied in a husky whisper.

"As you wish" he replied and slid into her easily.

They both groaned at the same time, her body wrapping around his cock like a tight glove. They started off slowly, enjoying the moment of their initial coupling but soon it turned into a feverish pace, leaving both moaning and groaning as they took from each others bodies.

Severus knew she was close by the way her body would stiffen then relax. He moved quicker then before, causing the water around them to splash over the sides wildly as he thrust inside her, bring her once again to a ground shaking climax to which he released along with her.

A/N: Ha ha, Ginny missed out on the show of her life. Anyway, sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter as this is the ninth chapter I've written today and my brain is now starting to malfunction.


	13. Chapter 13

Over the next month, Ginny had turned Hermione's love life into an obsession of hers. She followed Hermione every chance she had and almost caught them a few times but Hermione had someone on her side that informed her of Ginny's activities.

Viktor had informed Hermione of Ginny's little mission, allowing Severus and Lucius to come up with ways to see her without Ginny mucking up the relationship. They needed it to be kept quiet until graduation as they planned on making their relationship public afterwards.

The Yule holidays were now approaching and Ron, Harry and Ginny kept insisting that Hermione join them at the burrow. Hermione really did love Mrs. Weasley, but she wanted to spend her holidays with Severus and Lucius, she needed to find out their plans so she could make hers.

She raised her hand towards the end of D.A.D.A.

"Yes Ms. Granger" Lucius drawled

"Um, Sir, I was wondering if I could speak with you after class."

Lucius nodded, "You may." and continued to go on with his lesson. Hermione could have easily waited until all the students were gone, but with Ginny snooping around, she needed to make sure her staying behind didn't look suspicious.

The class ended 20 minutes later and when the last student left the room, Hermione approached Lucius with a smile. He flicked his wand at the door, slamming it shut before turning his attention to her.

"Couldn't wait till tonight?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I can wait...but I needed to ask you what your doing for the Yule Holidays so I can make my plans accordingly."

"Ahh, yes, Severus and I were going to speak with you tonight about that. Severus has decided to join me at the manor and you are invited as well."

"What about Draco?" she asked, knowing that he would be at the manor as well.

"Draco will be there, but I can promise you he will not say a word about what he sees or knows."

Hermione sighed, "Alright, I'll come, I just don't want to cause anything awkward."

Lucius smirked again, "You wont, trust me."

"Well then its set." she said with a grin, "I just need to come up with an excuse for Harry, Ron and Ginny."

Lucius looked around and pulled her close to him, "We'll think of something tonight luv." he said before crashing his lips to hers. Hermione deepened the kiss, she knew she would see them tonight but the way his tongue moved against hers was intoxicating and she never seemed to be able to get enough.

His hand slipped down to the front of her robes and gathered them up a little, he wanted to fell what he was able to do to her. As his hand reached the edge of her knickers, a knock at the door broke them apart and Hermione flew under his desk. She was flushed and her lips were swollen, anyone would have been able to tell what was going on. Lucius looked down, made sure she was completely hidden and sat down in his chair to give the appearance of looking over his lesson plan.

"Enter" he called out.

The door opened and a sixth year Hufflepuff walked in.

"What is it that you need?" Lucius asked the boy.

"Professor, I was wondering if you or another student could help me with learning how to produce a Patronus. I have been trying but I just cant see to get it."

Lucius sighed, this was one boy that seriously needed a rubber wand instead of a real one. The boy could never get anything right without having help.

Lucius pulled out a piece of parchment, scribbled something on it and handed it to the boy, "Bring this to Potter, he is qualified to help you learn this."

The boy nodded and Thanked Lucius before scurrying out of the room. Once the door was closed, Lucius looked under the desk to see Hermione grinning at him with a calculating smile.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione didn't respond but instead grabbed his legs and pulled him forward. Lucius was puzzled at first, well until she started to unzip his pants.

"I've got a class in ten minutes." He groaned, as she pulled him out of the front of his pants.

"Plenty of time" she answered as she started to stroke him. Lucius relaxed instantly and allowed her to do what ever she wanted... what man wouldn't.

Hermione licked him from the base of his cock to the tip using only the very tip of her tongue. Once she reached the tip, she swirled her tongue and closed her mouth around him, gently sucking on the head.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Shit" Lucius hissed and started to move away from her but Hermione fastened her arms around his legs, keeping him in place.

"Someone is here." he said quietly and Hermione responded by bringing him into her mouth further.

"Minx" he hissed before clearing his throat and telling the intruder to enter.

The door opened and Severus walked in.

"Lucius" he greeted as he walked in and made his way to towards the desk.

Hermione smiled against Lucius and started moving faster and deeper, making Lucius grip the edge of his desk.

"Are you having issues Lucius" Severus asked when he notice Lucius knuckles were turning white.

Lucius cleared his throat and smirked, "I'm actually doing very well at the moment. I actually just got done talking to Hermione and she will be joining us at the manor for the Holidays."

Severus nodded, "But that doesn't explain why you look like your going to rip the top of your desk off."

Lucius smiled and pointed under the desk. Severus walked around and peaked under and spotted a pair of brown eyes looking back at him.

"That would explain it." he chuckled as he stood back up.

Lucius let out a small grunt when Hermione used her other hand to massage his balls as she continued to suck.

"Did... you need anything Severus."

"I was just going to see if we were going to talk to Hermione about the Holidays but seeing you have already discussed that, I will be heading back to my room."

Severus then bent over again, "Feel free to sneak under my desk whenever you want." he said with a smirk and left them to it.

Two minutes before his class was due to arrive, Lucius let out a groan and released into her mouth, "You witch, are going to be the death of me." he stated before collapsing back in her chair in an attempt to clear the haze from his head.

Hermione smiled, and removed herself from the cramped space, "Thank you for talking with me sir." and with a wink she gathered her bag and left the room, anticipating what the night would bring.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I will trying to update as much as possible the next few days as I am not sure I will be able to update next week at all. My mom is have hip replacement and I will traveling out of town starting next Tuesday and drive almost 200 miles a day back and forth to care for her. I will update if I can but don't expect it as I'm not sure how tired I'm going to be.

* * *

Hermione had discovered one thing about herself as she packed her trunk for the Holidays, Severus and Lucius were definitely rubbing off on her as she was able to come up with a lovely story about why she wouldn't be going home or to the Burrow for Christmas.

It appears Hermione had an estranged Uncle named Lucas, that wanted to see his favorite little niece for the holiday season. Ron, Harry and the other Weasley's accepted it quickly but Ginny wasn't buying it – still, she kept her mouth shut and continued to spy.

The train ride home seemed to drag on forever for Hermione. She was anxious to see how Draco was going to react when he discovered she was fucking his father and Severus – she honestly expected him to have a heart attack when he found out.

When the train pulled in to Kings Cross Station, the student emerged and were instantly greeted by their parents. Hermione stayed and gave all of the Weasley's and Harry a hug and watched them walk away before she turned to search out Severus.

"Mum, I think I forgot my make-up bag on the train, I'll be right back." Ginny stated

Molly nodded and watched her youngest go until she disappeared from sight. Ginny did leave her bag but it wasn't an accident, she intended to see who Hermione was going with, she was sure Lucas didn't exist.

When she spotted Hermione, Ginny ducked behind a pillar and watched. Hermione was reading a book and occasionally looking around but not actively. It wasn't until five minutes later when a man with long black hair approached Hermione and walked away with him. Ginny didn't recognize the man but she knew without a doubt that he was a wizard and not a muggle Uncle.

"Ready" Severus whispered.

"Yeah – nice glamor by the way." she said with a laugh and kissed him.

Ginny watched but wanted to be closer. She sneaked to the next pillar that was only around twenty feet away from the kissing couple and strained her ears to hear anything.

Severus pulled out of the kiss and smirked, "Whats a matter, cant wait till you get to the manor?" he laughed.

Hermione grinned, "Quit being a prat."

Severus raised his hands in defeat before pulling her close to him, "Are you ready Ms. Granger" he said in his Professors voice only with a touch of flirtatiousness added.

"Yes Professor, I am." she replied back and with a pop they disappeared.

Ginny leaned against the pillar, she knew that voice but from where and why the hell was she calling him Profess – ooohhhhh.

Ginny's eyes went wide when she realized who the man was, "No wonder she didn't tell me... Hermione is banging Snape." she muttered before skirting off to fetch her bag. She had no intentions on telling anyone what she had seen, not even Hermione, she was just glad her curiosity had been sated and life could go on.

* * *

Malfoy Manor...

"I have company coming to the manor for the Holidays Draco." Lucius stated, he wanted to get this out of the way before Hermione and Severus showed up.

Draco raised a questioning eyebrow, "Who?"

"Well, there are two people actually. You know both of them but I will warn you now, nothing you see or hear over the Holidays is to be repeated .. do you follow?"

"Yes, but what is the big deal?"

Lucius opened his mouth to reply but a pop interrupted his thoughts, "I mean it Draco... What happens in the manor, stay in the manor."

Draco followed his father to the Foyer where he received the shock of his life, Not only was Snape standing there, but the Gryffindor princess herself, arm draped around her Professors waist.

"Severus, Hermione, I see you made it without any trouble."

"No problems at all" Hermione responded with a smile. Lucius walked up, pulled her from Severus and kissed her right on the mouth, completely forgetting Draco was in the room.

"I am sooo not seeing this" Draco said as he rubbed his eyes

Severus smirked, "It's not you eyes." he chucked

Lucius finally pulled away and smirked, "I think its time for a little tour... don't you agree?"

Hermione nodded but didn't look over towards Draco.. she didn't even want to imagine what he was thinking. Lucius wrapped his arm around her, "Come Severus, lets start the Holidays off right."

Severus smirked and walked over to Draco, "I will explain everything later." and with that he followed Lucius and Hermione up the stairs and what he knew to be the master bedroom.

Draco remained standing in the foyer, his mouth moving up and down trying to work out what he had just witnessed, surely Granger wasn't shagging his father and Snape... right?


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this is not an update

Sorry this is not an update. I just want to let you all know that my mom had surgery last Tuesday and I've been caring for her since. Unfortunately, her hip slipped out of place and she made need a second operation so my updates will be coming when I have a chance to breathe. I'm sorry for putting this off but I'm doing what I need to do. I will hopefully be able to update some tomorrow evening.

Thanks

Randi


	16. Chapter 16

Wrong, Draco was wrong and no matter how hard he tried to work everything out, he just couldn't figure out why the innocent little Gryffindor was not only shagging a professor but his father as well

Wrong, Draco was wrong and no matter how hard he tried to work everything out, he just couldn't figure out why the innocent little Gryffindor was not only shagging a professor but his father as well. He refused to believe it at first but when the moaning started, he knew there was no denying it.

It didn't make sense to him. She always seemed sooo, soo, pure. Sure, he knew she had a thing with Krum but his Father and Severus were much older then her, not to mention both were ex-deatheaters. She had to be nuts, which was the only thing he could come up with.

He eventually put up a silencing charm since not a single one of the three seemed to remember to do so. The moans weren't too bad at first but when he started to hear his father and Severus, that changed things for him and it was not something he needed or wanted to hear ever again.

Hermione and Severus being in the manor caused a slight problem for Draco. He had his own little secret and knew things would blow up, especially since Hermione was already in the manor. He wrote out a quick note and sent it by owl to his lover. He needed to figure out what they were going to do as his lover planned to sneak away from the burrow, claiming that he needed to go visit his other family… He was sure Harry would have a fit if he found out about Hermione.

It only took an hour to receive a reply back, only Harry arrived by the port key Draco had created for him.

"Harry, it's not a good idea for you to be here right now… things have come up."

Harry looked at Draco confused, "Have you told your father about us yet?"

"No, I didn't get a chance." Draco replied with a sigh, "Listen, lets just go to my room and I will explain everything to you the best I can as I am still trying to wrap my mind around the entire thing myself."

Harry was worried that Draco was going to back out of their relationship. They had been hiding it for months now and both had decided that Christmas break would be the best time to tell Lucius so they could have an open relationship when the holidays ended.

Oooooooooooooooo

Once they arrived in Dracos' room, Harry sat down on the large bed and prepared himself for the break-up that was sure to come. He watched in agony as Draco fidgeted around and refused to look at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Harry finally asked

Draco turned his head quickly and went to the bed. He sat down next to Harry and wrapped an arm around his lover.

"This isn't abut us" Draco said carefully, "You and I are fine and I still plan to tell my father about us so don't worry about that."

"Then what has you so tense?"

"I want to tell you but you have to promise not to freak out. I don't know everything that's going on as I just found out myself but it involves people we both know."

Harry nodded and urged Draco to continue.

"My father and Snape are apparently in a… relationship."

Harry started to laugh, he never figured Snape or Lucius to be poofs.

"So what, They are gay… so are we, it's not really a big deal."

Draco scratched his head, "I honestly don't think they are involved with each other but I know they are involved with a female and from what I could hear, they are both just involved with her."

"Who the girl?"

"You cant get angry."

"I wont" Harry replied wanted Draco to hurry up with it.

"Well, My father was in the process of telling me that he was going to have guest at the manor for the Holidays. He also mentioned the line ' What happens in the manor, stay in the manor' so I was thinking he had a few lovers coming over… I was right and they showed up a few minutes later."

Draco paused again to see if there was a way to put it gently but in the end, he decided to just be blunt and get it over with.

"Harry, Snape showed up with Hermione. The three of them are in the process of shagging as we speak."

Harry shook his head. Surely his ears were clogged from coming by port key or maybe he was just tired – yeah, tired, that had to be it. He was determined to go with tired as he was sure Draco just said Hermione, his Hermione, was shagging Snape and Lucius.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked

Harry just chuckled, "Actually, I think I need some sleep because I thought you just said Hermione Granger was upstairs shagging Snape and Lucius. I need to get more sleep apparently."

"You are not tired, Harry, I did say that."

Harry just blinked stupidly. Was it even possible? Wasn't she with Krum?

"We will talk to them later" Draco said with a cringe, "It looks like we all have some things to go over

Tonight."

Ooooooooooooooo

A few hours later, A small house elf popped into Draco's room.

"Master says dinner is ready and he wants to talks to you."

Draco nodded, "Who all in there?"

"Masters Malfoy, Snape, and the Miss." The little elf replied.

"We will be down in a few minutes." Draco answered.

The elf winked out of the room and Draco turned to Harry.

"Are you ready to face this?"

Harry nodded and swallowed. He had made his decision that obviously the Golden Trio was nothing but freaks. He was gay with Draco 'friggin' Malfoy and Hermione was banging two deatheaters – maybe the elves were slipping things in the food at Hogwarts.

The two walked down the halls, hand in hand, and made their way to the dining room. Draco pushed open the door and walked inside, pulling Harry with him. Five sets of eyes looked back and fourth between each other before Hermione let out a panicked laugh and fainted.

A/N: Okay, so I decided to not involve slash between Lucius and Severus in this story but added Harry and Draco to the mix so slash could be involved if so desired by the readers.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione woke up a few minutes later with four faces looming above her

Hermione woke up a few minutes later with four faces looming above her. She was lying on the table, obviously placed there, while Severus was trying to get everyone to move away from her. She was dreaming, she had to be dreaming because the last thing she remembered was Draco and Harry holding hands – that wasn't possible.

"Am I dead?" She asked in a weak voice

"Not yet" Harry answered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Harry!" Draco scolded with a slap to the shoulder.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She knew Harry was there, she knew that part wasn't a dream but the handholding?

"I think I hit my head too hard because I thought I saw Harry and Draco holding hands."

"You did see that Hermione." Harry answered, "And I think you and I need to have a little chat."

"Yes, and father and I need to talk as well." Draco stated.

Severus looked around, "Good god it's like a soap opera in the making."

Oooooooo

Harry and Hermione ended up in a small sitting room, both shifting uncomfortably and neither knowing what to say first. Awkward was minor compared to what both were feeling but Harry had a bit longer to digest Hermione's relationship.

"How long?" Harry finally asked.

"Since the beginning of term." She answered

"With both?"

"Yes"

"And what about Viktor? I thought you were with him?"

"He likes men more then women." She answered

Harrys eyes widened, "You mean he's gay?"

"Yes, apparently just as you are."

Harry blushed a little but regained his composure quickly.

"I suppose you want the full story?" she asked

Harry nodded

"Alright, Over the past summer, Severus, Lucius and I had become friends of sorts. The relationship was strictly platonic but we managed to become rather close and comfortable with each other. We remained friends but kept it secret to avoid anyone shouting favoritism when school started. Lucius and Severus suspected Viktor wasn't on the level and did some spying which led to discovering he was cheating on me with guys."

"I'm not sure how everything happened from there but shortly afterwards the three of us ended up in a relationship together."

"So everything is completely consensual then?"

"It is. We have been at this for a few months now but it has to remain secret. If word gets out… there's no telling what would happen."

Harry sighed, "This is hard for me to digest. I mean, I could see you with older men but these two are ex deatheaters and old enough to be your fathers… I just don't get it."

"I understand, Harry, I really do, but they have both changed and to be honest… I need them, both of them."

Hary nodded, what else could he say? He was with Draco friggin Malfoy so it was just as bad in the eyes of everyone.

"I'll keep it secret but you have to swear to me that you will come to me if they hurt you."

"I will Harry, I promise. Now, What the hell is with the hand holding?"

oooooooooooooo

Lucius' study

"You and Potter are Poofs?" Lucius asked, shocked

"Yes, Father, but so are you and Severus."

"We are not!!" Severus almost yelled, "We never touch each other unless it's an accident."

"So you're both just fucking her then?"

Lucius sighed, "Yes, that is the nature of out relationship, but it is not just _fucking_ as you so boldly put it."

"But why Potter?" Severus asked. He was having a harder time then Lucius with this, "I mean, do you even understand what gay men do?"

"Very well." Draco answered honestly

"And you're okay with having things put in places that aren't generally made for that?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "We have sex. I know what to do, Harry knows what to do… We know what the hell we are doing."

Severus cringed and Lucius muttered something about being painful.

"I don't get it." Lucius finally said, "but if that's what you're into, then who am I to say otherwise. My relationship isn't completely conventional either."

"So you are okay with it?"

"Yes, I guess, but don't do anything in front of me… I don't think I could handle that."

Draco nodded and stood, "You two should really try it… its not that bad."

Severus had his wand raised in an instant, "Don't ever, ever say that again." He glanced over to Lucius who was turning a slight shade of green before turning back to Draco, "Ever,"

Draco threw up his hand in defeat, "Fine, but you don't know what you're missing out on."

"We'll take our chances." Lucius muttered.

A/N: Short chapter but this was really just a filler.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone. I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about my stories. I have gotten quite a few emails even though I have not updated in forever so I figured I would let you all know what is going on.

I am currently working with a published author on a real book that I am writing. The book is very complicated for me as a writer because it has many twist and turns and I am doing my best to make it all flow as steadily as possible for the readers. I PROMISE that as soon as I have the kinks worked out and my brain is not so fried, I will update and finish my stories.

I am sooo sorry it is taking so long, but my heart is wanting to finish this book and I really need to go with it.

On a side note, I am looking for someone who is good at art and has some free time to make a cover of sorts and a few other things for my book. I will be making a myspace for the book and want an original layout to help show it off. I will give full and complete credit to anyone who steps up. Send me a message if you are interested.

Again, I am so sorry… I will make it up to you.


End file.
